Pregnancy Joy
by KSTapp
Summary: The Captain Swan pregnancy experience through Killian's eyes.


Pregnancy Joy

Killian had been warned by Charming about the mood swings that came with pregnancy, when Emma had first told him she was pregnant. Apart from a couple of times when Swan burst into tears for seemingly no reason, there hadn't been any great change to her moods. If anything, it was just nice to have a break from chasing monsters and do something on the mostly normal side.

Normal being a relative term. Killian's initial concern, especially with being a first time Father, was that someone or something harming his Swan and therefore their child. His attempts to keep her safe from any potential harm lasted as long as it took to seriously annoy Emma before he calmed down and began to enjoy impending Fatherhood. Although he stood by his belief that no house could be too child proof.

He loved to watch Emma blossoming as her pregnancy progressed. Enjoying experiencing this pregnancy as she hadn't been able to when she was pregnant with Henry. Doctors visits which Killian attended with her and at which he leaned something new each time. The first time he heard his unborn child's heartbeat he cried like a baby. It was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He still hadn't manage to figure out the sonor gram photo.

When Emma had asked him if he wanted to know if they were going to have a boy or a girl, before the child was even born, he was convinced they would need a ring and a piece of thread. When the Doctor (thankfully not Doctor Whale) showed him on the magic box the image of their baby girl, he was convinced she had performed some sort of magic. He took her word that this was a photo of the child growing inside his wife. If he were honest, it just looked like a lot of blurs to him.

Although he didn't say it out loud, he had been hoping it would be a girl. Henry was like a son to him and he was overjoyed to find out that they would now have a little girl. He just hoped she would take after her Mother. Then he thought about all of the boys he would have to chase off and began to think it might be safer if she took after him.

As the months progressed, he was more and more eager to meet his daughter. He hadn't thought Emma could be more beautiful, but her blossoming figure showing their growing child was breath taking. Not that Emma agreed with him on that.

Getting Emma to slow down towards the end of her pregnancy was a challenge, but even she had to admit that she got tired easily. Not to mention she was having difficulty fitting behind the wheel in her bug. Her biggest complaint was feeling like a whale. Well, that and Grumpy keep wanting to feel the baby kick which he stopped doing when she threatened to kick him. Killian cautiously explained that she wasn't fat and that she was gorgeous. After all, she was carrying their child. How could she be anything but beautiful. A little life they had created together. That, for some reason caused Emma to burst into tears. Although she assured him they were happy tears.

When the contractions stared he forgot everything he had learned throughout the pregnancy. Some of that could have been due to everyone in Storybrooke giving him advice to the point that he stopped listening especially when it came from people who had never been parents in their lives, such as Grumpy and five of the other six dwarves. Dopey never really said much at all. Killian couldn't stand seeing the love of his life in pain.

When her waters broke, he foolishly asked if he should call a plumber before he realised what that actually meant and that he didn't know a plumber in Storybrooke anyway. They would be meeting their daughter soon and he was so excited. Which he wisely kept to himself to avoid angering his wife who was currently trying to breathe through another contraction.

There was a point at the hospital when he thought Emma was going to crush his remaining good hand. But because he was so focused on Emma, he didn't notice the lights flickering until a light bulb shattered. This was something Emma had warned him could happen due to her experience when she gave birth to Henry. But it was all worth it when he heard his daughter's cry.

"She's got your lungs." Emma collapsed into his arms exhausted.

"But she had your eyes." Killian gazed proudly at his wife who now had their daughter resting on her chest. "My beautiful girls. My daughter is just as gorgeous as her Mother." He thought his heart would burst from the happiness he was feeling.

"Have you chosen a name yet?" The Doctor reminded them she was still in the room.

"Hope." Emma gazed at her daughter. "Hope Alice Jones." So enthralled with her daughter was Emma, that she missed the surprised look on her husband's face at his Mother's name being given to her daughter as her middle name. They had agreed on Hope some time ago but had been undecided until now on the middle name.

Killian kissed the top of his wife's head. "Welcome to Storybrooke Hope Alice Jones." The poor child was going to have so many Aunties and Uncles she would be thirty before she went on her first date.

"We need to get a message to Henry and let him know he has a baby Sister." Emma yawned. "Maybe Mom and Regina know a way." It would probably have something to do with a carrier pigeon.

"Get some sleep Love. We'll sort it out in the morning." Killian gently cradled his daughter in his good arm. "Hope and I will be here when you wake." He gazed down at his daughter. "I've been waiting for you forever." His daughter beamed up at him. Oh yes, she was so going to have him wrapped around her little finger. Just like her Mother did.

THE END


End file.
